Matthew Simons
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' VC Demonic Bank Robbers -- 2003 VC Lich's Call--2014 *'Full name:' Matthew Edward Simons *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Vista City, Ca *'Current Residence:' Compton, California *'Birthdate:' November 11, 1982 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 160 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' Last Seen a shaved head with a number of piercings and tattoos. We understand he has lost the ink and metal. With hair a sandy blown man of regular features. He favors business casual clothing or political power suits when the Department of Corrections isn't deciding his wardrobe. *'Skin coloring:' Fair *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Sandy brown *'Routine Activities:' Aiding the poor and disadvantaged at The House of Crafters. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Liberal Arts college education with a major in political science. *'Financial Status:' Poor as dirt *'Group Affiliations:' The House of Crafters *'Known Associates:' Basha *'Personality:' Over Ernest progressive political type, Team Green edition. The Earth must be saved from us. He has had actual reason beaten into him. An Epiphany in jail after a visit by Basha. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Aid those less fortunate. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Simons had gone over the dark end in pursuing his Green goals and dealt with dark powers best not dealt with. He is considered tainted by dark magic. He is currently working with The House of Crafters. *'Enemies (And Why):' Anyone reasonable *'Special Abilities:' Magically capable, too well in fact. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Very poor judgment. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Simons latched onto the Health of Mother Earth and her creatures (of which man is not one) early in life. His ill fated "Save the Sea Monkeys" campaign drained his 6th grade war chest, until someone took mercy on him and explained what "sea monkeys" actually were. he never has lived it down. College saw him as an active and vocal member of Team Green protesting anything vaguely resembling technology or progress. He secretly cheered GNOME, and donated when he could. In 2001 in infiltrated the Vista City Team Pinko party for a run for Mayor in 2002. He knew that the VC Greens were far too weak to actually make the run. He hedged his bets with black magic and actually won the election. Of course payment will come due and he fired the SIS as agreed, allowing the Brotherhood of the Apocalypse a freer reign in the city. In the end it didn't work. the whole house of cards came down. He was allowed to finish his term as Mayor only because the FBI had no non Bureau changes to nail him with. He did so as a political eunuch. Simons dropped off the political and criminal radar until 2014 when he was found planing all sorts of mayhem with the aid of Dagon. Once tainted by dark magic, it is hard to resist. His assault of two officers with magic got him taken down. And for the sake of his soul a good talking to by Basha. What concessions or sacrifices he had to make to get his soul out of the clutches of Dagon is not known. On his release from Jail. Basha was waiting for him. He was taken to the House of Crafters in Compton and given work and a place to live. He remains there currently. He has kept quiet. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Crime